Pebbles
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: Levi was your typical, stoic next door neighbor who kept to himself and didn't give a damn about anyone else in the neighborhood. That all changed, of course, when a bundle of sunshine moved in next door. (Rivetra oneshot, Modern AU)
_Disclaimer (1): I do not own Attack on Titan._

 _Disclaimer (2): Cover art found on Google; credits go to the owner._

(*)

In the beautiful town of Maria, there was a neighborhood that was protected by a great wall. This subdivision was home to a vast number of diverse people in their diverse houses- there was Eren in the white-walled house on Tulip Street, who lived alone. Armin, a scholarly type, who lived two houses away in a small, homey looking cottage type. Hange Zoe, a myth-buster who was rarely at her eccentric-looking home that was opposite Eren's, and her next door neighbor and long-time friend, Erwin, who lived in a house that looked much like Eren's. There was Mikasa, who watched Eren from her bedroom window, and Jean, who watched _her_ from his.

But there was no other enigma in that neighborhood that was as interesting as the occupant of the beautiful, Victorian-style three-storey house that was on the end of Rosewall Street. _Levi Ackerman_.

Levi was a very mysterious individual - he left the house (his tall, imposing house) early in the morning and arrived late at night, always riding the same sleek, black motorcycle. No one knew much about _who_ he was; all they knew was that he was strict, clean, and had not (as far as Google was concerned) served any time for any crime around the world. He was _impeccably_ clean - no one _saw_ him do it, but his lawn was always neatly trimmed, his house always freshly painted.

One of the neighbors, Auruo, had actually placed a paper cup on Levi's lawn one morning while Levi was away, and watched it for ten hours, give or take a few minutes. Convinced that Levi was not going to return any time soon, he took a bathroom break. When he got back, the paper cup was gone, and the lights in Levi's garage were on.

"I was gone for _two minutes_!" Auruo had cried out to the Neighborhood Watch Club. This club, of course, (headed by Erwin and Hange Zoe) was just an excuse to nose around in their silent neighbor's business.

And he remained that - silent. That was, of course, until a bundle of sunshine moved in next door.

It was almost comedic, how such a small, quaint home stood next to Levi's imposing house. Petra Ral didn't think any of it, though, when her little red car and the moving van rolled up to her new home. "It's just like the pictures!" she exclaimed to the driver of the moving van, who didn't really look like he cared.

Petra had a small smile on her face as she entered her new home; it was _perfect_. The creamy yellow exterior and porch felt so homey, and while her front and back yards looked like it could use some work, she was already planning what kind of flowers she could start planting. She could already see herself putting up a Christmas tree in that corner, and her favorite suede couch against the wall. Her whole life unfolded in front of her eyes, and she couldn't believe how _happy_ she was to be here.

(*)

He watched his new neighbor move in from his window. Not that he was spying on her, though. Levi had a perfectly good reason to observe her - there were currently no fences installed any place on his lawn, mainly because he had no reason to put them in. For one, people were too scared to set foot even on the sidewalk in front of his lawn (save for those idiots Hange and Auruo). Secondly, he lived on the end of the street, which basically meant that he only had one neighbor to worry about - a fact he hadn't been troubled with for the past three years, since his last neighbor moved out after having a heart attack. (Completely unrelated to him, of course)

Levi did not want to be next door neighbors with a rowdy, loud human being who partied all night. He would have much preferred an elderly neighbor; one who would not be walking around or pestering him. He wanted peace and quiet in his home, especially since he was going to be staying there for a while, now – his boss had put him on indefinite leave after Levi had mouthed off to a client. Now his boss had insisted he stay at home in the meantime, since the client was _insisting_ on filing charges against him. A restraining order would _not_ look good on his record.

He narrowed his eyes as he caught another glimpse of her through her un-curtained windows. She was dancing around in what she thought was the privacy of her home, smiling to herself as she rearranged her furniture, and unpacked boxes. He had a good view of her, too - the neighborhood was known for having houses that were close together despite their diversity. His own house was a mere five feet from her own.

Levi closed his curtains shut with a 'hmph'. As long as she kept to herself, he'd be fine.

(*)

Not two hours later, and just when Levi was getting to the good part of the book he was reading, he heard two taps on the door.

He twitched; no one had arrived at his doorstep for years. He had a P.O Box that was ten minutes away, which eliminated the possibility of mail, and his neighbors had given up on trying to get him to come to their Christmas parties and other mundane activities _years_ ago, so there was no other reason someone would be knocking on his door unless...

 _The pixie_.

Levi didn't know what her name was, so he resorted to calling her what he _thought_ she was - a golden-haired pixie. Two more soft knocks resonated throughout his home, and he sighed. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away.

"I know you're in there, you know! Unless this house is occupied by a ghost, I mean. I saw you peeking out at me earlier!" she piped out through his door. She sounded so _feminine_ , it made Levi want to douse himself in cologne and watch something manly. He grumbled, and finally stood up. It was obvious that she was not going to leave him alone any time soon.

He reached the door and opened it a sliver, not bothering to unchain the door from the inside. "What the fuck is it?"

"Wow, somebody's hospitable," she grumbled, her golden eyes looking up (here was a female who was actually looking _up_ at him for a change) at him balefully. "Am I really next-door neighbors with someone who looks like he has a stick up his ass?"

Levi twitched again. Was this girl _serious_? "Did you come over here to insult me, or was there something else you needed to say?"

The pixie rose an eyebrow at him. "Just wanted to give you this. I already dropped off cupcakes for each of the houses here; you're my last delivery. I also wanted to introduce myself. I'm Petra-"

"Since you're new, I'll excuse your ignorance," Levi cut in. "I don't talk to my neighbors, and my neighbors don't talk to me. The club must not have briefed you."

"Wha- Are you- The club?" She spluttered out. "What are you talking about?"

Levi's eyes left hers to stare at the house across his. She looked behind her, and noticed the tell-tale flutter of curtains being hurriedly closed. "The Neighborhood Watch Club," he said dryly, "Is a group of shits who are very interested in nosing around in other people's business. I wouldn't be surprised if they put you up to _this_."

Petra's eyes widened, and she looked at him indignantly. "It's a tradition, actually, for me to give my neighbors cupcakes whenever I move to a new neighborhood... But since you're being such an... Ass, then... Then you don't deserve one!" She turned around, and retreated down his drive.

Levi watched her, surprised, as she marched all the way back to her house. He closed the door, and curiously, went to one of his side windows to spy on her. To his surprise, she was already at _her_ window, staring at him, and eating a Red Velvet cupcake with the fiercest expression on her face.

He groaned, and turned away from his window. That cupcake looked fucking good.

And, though he would deny this fact countless times, _so did she_.

(*)

Since the box that had all of Petra's curtains and fabrics had been misplaced, she was forced to be without them until she could either find them, or buy new ones.

Petra had thought that moving into a new home always entailed a new life - new friendships, new relationships, and new sparks. She had not expected _this_ neighborhood to be full of nosy neighbors, and home to one of the rudest person she'd ever met. At least her neighbors were bearable; despite their nosy tendencies, they were actually quite nice. The same could _not_ be said for her next-door neighbor, though.

What she got from the Neighborhood Watch Club was that his name was Levi, and that he mostly kept to himself (Read: _always_ kept to himself) and usually left for work or something else early in the morning, and returned late at night. The club didn't know what he was employed as, and the answers ranged from assassin (Armin's guess) to male escort (Hange's, of course). It was weird, then, that he had been staying home for the past few days.

"Maybe he got fired," Auruo suggested at one of their meetings.

"Maybe his cover is being compromised," Armin shot back.

Petra decided to leave them be, since she was certain that she didn't want to get caught in the middle of the complicated relationship that was Levi and The Neighborhood Watch Club. Besides; she didn't want to get on Levi's bad side; if what they said was true and he _was_ an assassin... Well, she wasn't going to die at twenty-four, that's for sure.

A week after the cupcake incident, Petra was reclining in bed after dinner when she smelled something burning.

 _But I wasn't cooking anything!_ she thought, panicked, and rushed to her kitchen. To her surprise, her kitchen was exactly as she left it - clean, nothing burning. "So where is that smell coming from?" She asked herself. After a few moments of thought, Petra had a sinking suspicion she knew where the source was.

A quick glance outside her window confirmed her suspicions, as she saw a thick pillar of black smoke coming from her next door neighbor's house. After grabbing the fire extinguisher she had near her kitchen (Her alternative since the smoke detector hadn't been installed yet), she dashed outside to Levi's house.

She knocked at the door. "Hey! Are you okay in there? Don't make me break down the door!" Petra yelled, the smell getting stronger. This time, she used her fire extinguisher to bang on the door. "I swear to God, I'm trained in Basic Life Support and CPR, so don't think I'm not gonna-"

The door opened, and she saw the hazy outline of her next door neighbor, who was covering his mouth and nose with a handkerchief. (Seriously? Who still used _handkerchiefs_?) "The kitchen," he grunted out, and Petra, despite not knowing _where_ his kitchen was, just ran for the source of the smoke.

"What were you even _cooking_?" she yelped, and sprayed the stove top with white foam.

"Does it even fucking matter?" Levi replied harshly. "Just put it out!"

Petra scowled as the fire finally receded, the smoke clearing from Levi's kitchen. "Do I need to have a talk with you about fire safety?" _And that potty mouth of yours?_

Levi wasn't even listening to her as he looked at all the black soot in his kitchen. "What a fucking mess," he muttered.

"Are you even _listening_ to me?!" Petra cried out. "I was worried for you, God damn it!"

As if realizing for the first time that there was an actual human being in his house, Levi looked down at her. "Hn. You're a surprisingly fiery little shit."

"Excuse me?"

"That was a compliment," he sighed. "Thank you. But I can take care of this by myself."

"But I-" He was already subtly pushing her towards the door.

"Scurry along," Levi drawled, opening the door for her. "Your woodland friends must be waiting for you at home."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Petra exclaimed, one foot out the door.

"Good bye, Petra," Levi said smoothly, before closing the door and locking it with a smooth _click_.

Petra stared at the door. _What had just happened?_

(*)

Another week later, Petra was relaxing in her living room when she heard tapping noises on her window. Knowing that it was coming from the window adjacent to Levi's house, she ignored it at first - did he _really_ think that he could just call to her and she'd be there in five minutes?

Make that _three_ minutes.

"What?" she hissed, as she saw him passively throwing little pebbles at her window from his. _Ploink_. "Watch it!" Petra cried out, as one of them grazed her cheek.

"Do you have any salt?"

She stared at him for a long time, wondering if he was pulling her leg.

"Salt, Petra. One might use it to season food. You also might have tasted it in the ocean-"

"I know what _salt_ is," Petra sputtered out. "Why are you asking _me_? And why can't you just stop by the grocery store or something?"

"Waste of gas," he replied dryly. "I won't risk getting shot at just so I can have salt on my fucking eggs."

Her eyes popped open. "Are you an assassin?" she blurted out.

Levi grunted. " _Please_. I meant getting shot at by _cameras_." He nodded towards the other side of the street.

"Oh."

"Do you have salt or not? Because if you don't, I'll have to get into my spy gear."

"But you just said-" She saw the glint in his eyes, and she turned red. _Of course he just_ had _to tease her._ "Oh, shut up. I have salt. Hold on."

"Toss it through the window," he suggested at her retreating back.

"Oh, I'll toss it all right," she muttered, thinking of hitting him square in the face.

Petra missed the smirk on Levi's face.

(*)

Levi had asked for her help twice in the past few weeks, and she had a sinking feeling she would have to ask _him_ for help soon.

Petra did not get electronics - she had no qualms about tables, counter tops, anything that was basically screwing things together with a drill and some patience. But as for electronic devices, that was where Petra put her foot down.

She had foolishly declined an offer for someone from the company to install everything electronic in her house; from the alarm system to the Wi-Fi. Petra had had a vision of some nice, sweet neighbor (preferably a very cute one) coming over to help her, but since the only neighbor she was relatively close to was a douchebag...

She had no choice but to ask the douchebag.

Petra marched over to her window, little pebbles she had gathered from her own garden in her hands, and started throwing them at Levi's window. When her pebbles were just about to run out, an annoyed Levi opened the window, looking disgruntled. "Fucking _w_ _hat._ "

Already used to his crass language, Petra greeted him a good afternoon, and continued talking. "Would you happen to be any good at hooking things up?" Levi smirked, but Petra just glared. "I meant stuff like wires, cables, that sort of thing."

He continued to stare at her. "I might be."

She sighed. _He's not making this easy for me._ "Would you - I don't know, maybe, probably... Like to help me with the electricky things in my house?"

Levi has the ghost of a smirk on his face. "By help you, you mean that I do most of the work while you watch?"

Petra smiled at him (hoping that her extra-smiley face would reel him in). "I was actually thinking of baking another set of cupcakes, and since you were so rude to me the first time we met, I might let you have some cupcakes if you're nice?"

Levi ended up eating four cupcakes later that evening.

(*)

He was reading the newspaper a few days later when it happened. A glass shattered in Petra's home.

Levi was tense for a bit - she could have always been clumsy and dropped a glass. He didn't want to overreact when there was nothing wrong. It was hard enough that there were more than a few conflicting feelings in mind when he thought of her - was she annoying? Cute? Something else entirely? Levi didn't understand any of it.

That's when he heard it again - another glass.

He stood up and marched to his window, the one that lined up perfectly with Petra's. The curtains were drawn, damn it. Levi still tried, reaching for his bowl of pebbles (it had become a habit to keep a few handfuls of pebbles near the window), and aimed for her window. "Petra. _Petra_ ," he hissed, throwing three pebbles at a time. "Answer me, damn it."

For the first time in weeks, she didn't come when he called, and it annoyed him. _No_. It worried him. Levi said a few choice curse words under his breath, and shoved himself away from the window. After debating with himself for a few minutes, he marched over to his front door, not caring if his neighbors would rupture something at the sight of him voluntarily leaving the house in broad daylight.

Levi flung his door open, and marched all the way to Petra's house, his mouth in a firm line. He cuts through his lawn, and then hers, until he was in front of her door, banging on it like a madman. "Petra, _open the fucking door_ ," he growled.

He heard the faint sound of sniffling noises behind the door, which only made him bang against the front door harder. "Petra-" His urgent knocks ceased as he tried twisting open the door, and it clicked open. Deciding to lecture her later about leaving the front door unlocked, he stepped inside her quaint little home and noticed the little parts of her home that seemed so _her -_ the soft, creamy yellow hues, the framed pictures, the piano (he twitched; she played? Why did he find that strangely attractive?), and the snow globes that were balanced on top of the fireplace, despite it being July...

Her home had a _personality_. Something that was devoid from his own.

Levi's footsteps were soft as he followed her sniffling sounds into her kitchen; where he found Petra staring glumly at a cookbook, tears running down her face. "Petra?" He noted that there were two glass containers that were shattered on the floor (though thankfully away from her feet) - containers that looked like they were full of sugar?

She whirled around, wiping her tears on the bottom of her apron. "L-Levi? What are you doing here?"

His eyes narrowed. "I heard glasses shattering. You didn't answer me so I got... I wondered what was going on."

Petra had the ghost of a smile on her face. "Did I _worry_ you?"

Levi grunted. "Is anything the _fucking_ matter _,_ Petra, or can I go back to the silence of my house?"

She shook her head, still smiling to herself, and wiped her tears. "I was just being silly. It's nothing, really, I-"

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying over spilled sugar." Levi's eyes had an intensity to them that was almost hypnotizing. He was standing a safe distance away from her, but to Petra, it was almost as if he was standing right in front of her.

Petra caved. "It's a stupid reason, really-" Levi sighed, and Petra glared at him. "All right, all right. I was going to bake cookies. For myself. For reasons. And then I dropped the container of sugar and as I reached up to get another container, I dropped that one, too, and-"

She was rambling, but Levi couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow up in amusement.

"And then I realized what a failure I was, and how clumsy I was being, and then I started crying-" Levi coughed, and she looked up at him. " _What_?"

"I'm not a psychologist or anything, but that sounds messed up."

She glared at him. "I'm PMS-ing, Mr. Holier-than-thou."

"... Ah."

"So if you have nothing else to say," Petra said with a smug look on her face, "You can leave me so that I can be emotional on my own."

He had yet to come up with an answer, so Petra thought he had left her to her lonesome. That is, of course, until she heard the unmistakable sound of a broom sweeping up broken glass. She turned her surprised, golden eyes to her next door neighbor, who looked at her, an unreadable expression on his face. "The mess was killing me."

She merely beamed at him, and pretended she believed his lie.

(*)

Petra was actually glad that they weren't living a clichéd story, because even though the window near her kitchen and the window of his living room perfectly lined up with each other... Their bedroom windows were another story entirely.

Literally another 'story'.

Levi liked high places (totally unrelated to his height), and thus, had his bedroom on the third floor of his house. Petra was on the second floor of hers. She didn't even _know_ where his bedroom was until about two months into her new move - her first intruder.

Petra was having nice, beautiful dreams of meadows and true love and guys with clean-cut hair... Until she felt something crawling over her face. Something that _wasn't_ part of the dream.

Levi was practically nocturnal, so he was still awake when he heard muffled shrieking from Petra's house. Only _slightly_ alarmed, he peeked his head out of his window, to see the lights from her bedroom on. Levi watched what little he could see, and once he was certain that there was no burglar in Petra's home, he whistled to get her attention.

As expected, she poked her head out the window, and looked confused for a second before looking up. Her confused look transitioned into one of irritation. "Way to rub in the fact that you live in a mansion," she called out.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Three stories are hardly a mansion. And what the hell is going on with all the shrieking?"

Petra had the decency to blush. "You could hear me all the way from up there?"

Levi nodded coolly. "Think about that the next time you have sex in your room."

Petra handled it better than he thought she would, as she glared up at him. "At least I would be _having_ sex."

 _Touché._ "So... Did you kill the spider?"

"How did you know it was a spider?"

"Lucky guess." Levi rested his elbow on the window sill, and continued staring down at her. "Did you kill it?"

Petra shook her head. "It's in the corner."

"Throw your fucking fire extinguisher at it."

"Trust me, I would have done it earlier, except to do _that_ , I have to pass by the door... Which is near the corner."

Levi sighed. "Such a fucking sad story."

Petra giggled. Levi ignored the faint, unfamiliar feeling that was gnawing at his chest. _The fuck is this_? He thought to himself, frowning. He placed a hand over his chest, massaging the area where it beat so quickly it hurt. Petra noticed this from ledge, and her eyes widened. "Are you having a heart attack?"

Levi shook his head, not looking at her. "No. Don't worry about it," he muttered. It was a wonder she could still hear him.

"If you die in your sleep-"

"It's _nothing_ ," he stressed out, and stepped away from the window. "Good night, Petra." He heard a faint reply as he closed the window, but made nothing of it.

 _Too confusing_.

(*)

Petra didn't know if she should be happy or sad that Levi had started going back to work a few days after their midnight encounter.

He had been a bit quieter since their previous talk, too, and it was a shame. Despite his crude behavior and harsh words, he was a good person to talk to. She enjoyed his presence, even though they rarely even stood next to each other, and preferred to talk to each other from the other house.

Five feet separated their houses, but it felt like noting to Petra.

And she would be lying if she said she didn't find Levi attractive. Oh, she'd be lying straight through her teeth. There was just something about him that appealed to her, whether it was his broodiness, the rare acts of thoughtfulness, or (and she felt like she had to include this, for some reason) the amazingly toned body that he tried to hide underneath all the jackets, vests, handkerchiefs, cravats, and other questionable clothing choices.

The thing was, Petra had started out with an extreme dislike for her next door neighbor, and now, months after moving in, it was slowly starting to turn into the opposite. It was obvious that she was the first person who had ever maintained any kind of relationship with Levi; endless interviews from the Neighborhood Watch Club had proved that.

Petra never imagined that she'd ever use the words 'No comment' in a simple conversation with Hange Zoe.

It was nearly midnight when she heard his motorcycle roll in, and she hurriedly jumped off her couch to stand by the window. She watched as his shadow passed by, and she hurriedly threw her pebbles at his adjacent window.

"Hmmm?" He cocked his head at her, still in his leather jacket. "You called?"

Petra smiled. "I just wanted to ask how your day went. It's been forever since we last talked."

"It's been four days."

Her grin widened. "So you _were_ counting."

Levi narrowed his eyes imperceptibly, and leaned against his window sill. "Hn."

"So?" She egged him on. "How was your day?"

He let out a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding in. "It was fucking _hell_. Little shits don't know when to shut their mouths. I had a headache all day."

Petra rolled her eyes. She had long gotten used to his complaining, and she was already under the impression that he was over exaggerating anything that had to do with his job. " _Little_? Are you a teacher, Levi?"

Levi scoffed. " _Please_. Can you imagine me teaching anything?"

"How to Swear Like a Sailor 101?"

He chuckled, and she couldn't deny the flock of butterflies that had just started making whirlwinds in her stomach. _Give me strength. That was just_ too _sexy._ "Sounds... Appealing."

Petra giggled, sure that a light pink color was spread across her cheeks. "I'm sure you're tired, Levi. I just wanted to check in on you." Was she just imagining it, or did his eyes, usually hard and unyielding, just _soften_? "Good night, Levi."

"Good night, Petra."

Oh, how she loved the way her name sounded on his lips.

(*)

Their talks through that window continued throughout the months, whether it was a simple, 'Hi, how are you' that lasted for a few minutes, or an all-out debate on whether or not their neighbors were certifiably insane that lasted hours. They surprisingly _preferred_ to speak to each other this way; for Levi, keeping his distance meant that no hidden feelings would come bubbling out, and for Petra, she wasn't exactly sure what she'd do if he did something sexy while she was _right_ next to him.

She'd definitely jump him. Yes, she would. And with no regrets, either.

But one could only pretend for so long that there was no underlying attraction to a certain person. The tension, which hadn't been there before, was suddenly so thick that you could cut through it with a knife. Their conversations were shorter, the dialogue sounded more awkward and scripted, mostly because Petra couldn't even reply properly anymore, and because Levi was getting more intense.

Petra was a bundle of nerves, a ticking time-bomb that was just waiting for the right time, the right trigger, that would set her off. Levi, who was a volcano that was silently simmering and about to explode, was more than willing to be the hand that pulled that specific trigger.

On a Friday evening, just past midnight, Petra bolted upright in her bed, as she woke up to the sound of someone pounding mercilessly on her front door. Stifling a yawn behind the back of her mouth, she shuffled downstairs and over to the door in her gray fuzzy slippers, a terry cloth robe over her shoulders. Not bothering to check who it was through the peephole (which is why Petra desperately needed a talk on safety measures), she opened the door while she was still, quite honestly, half-asleep, and was shocked to see Levi standing on her porch. "Levi? What time is-"

He entered her home with the intensity of a storm, as his eyes locked onto hers. Petra was now fully awake, snapped out of her dreamy reverie, as she hurriedly backed up so that he wouldn't bump into her. She squeaked as her back hit the wall, and he caged her in his arms, his face dangerously close to hers. "Levi?"

"Don't fucking _do_ that," he said in a low tone.

"D-Do what?"

"You have _no_ idea what comes over me when you say my name like that, _Petra_ ," he breathed, his warm breath fanning over her face.

"Wha-what's gotten into you?" she asked him, her voice getting higher with every syllable.

"I guess I've just about had enough of these little games," Levi said lowly, his eyes boring holes into her. "We act like hormonal teenagers and we certainly _sound_ like them, as well… what the fuck have you turned me into?"

Shocked, Petra tried to formulate the proper response. "I… I have no idea what you're talking about, Levi, I-"

He silenced her with a hard kiss against her mouth, one of his hands tilting her chin upwards to allow him better access. "I _told_ you not to do that," he groaned softly, and kissed her again. Petra pressed both of her hands against his chest, feeling his body for the first time – and wondering what it would like underneath that shirt.

"Make me," she breathed back, drawing away from his kiss. " _Levi."_

Levi growled, and kissed her again, this time grazing his teeth over her bottom lip until she gave into him. Their breath mingled as both of them fought for dominance, and Levi couldn't help but admire how she didn't immediately give into him. "You're one fiery little shit," he said softly, as he moved away from her mouth and started trailing kisses down her neck, his hands ran up and down her body, making her skin break out in goosebumps.

"You're surprisingly very gentle," she murmured back. He nipped her then, and Petra squealed. "Levi. _Levi_." She waited until he was level with her face again, panting heavily. "What are we doing?"

"We're making out against a fucking wall, Petra."

She rolled her eyes, but her hands still traced lazy patterns against the front of his shirt. "I _mean_ , what are we doing?" She asked, her golden eyes locking onto his dark, intense eyes. "I'm not an easy lay, Levi, I… I'm not going to do anything else with you if I don't _mean_ something."

He looked insulted. "You honestly think you're going to turn into some meaningless fuck?" Levi asked, his lips tightening into a straight line. "Petra, you… You're _different_ ," he stressed out, using one of his long index fingers to stroke her cheek. "You cry over spilled sugar and you throw pebbles at my window just to ask how I'm doing… I think it's safe to say that you mean something."

"Are you sure?"

Levi leaned down and kissed her long and hard, wrapping his arms around her arms so that he could bring her closer to him. Once they were out of breath again, Levi leaned his forehead against her. " _Yes_."

Petra blushed, and Levi, for the first time in his life, found a girl he could safely call 'adorable'. "All right. I'll take your word for it." She squeaked as Levi bent down and swept her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. "L-Levi! What are you doing?"

"Bringing you to your bedroom," he said in her ear, making her shiver. "I'm going to show you how much I _fucking_ mean it." There was a pause in his steps as he reached the steps, and Petra sensed hesitation.

"Uh… Levi?"

"… Where the fuck is your bedroom?"

(*)

 _Hi guys! This is the first story I've written for Attack on Titan – I guess you could say I'm a bit behind on the Rivetra bandwagon (cries), but I couldn't help but ship this!_

 _I'm not sure if I got their characters right, I'm still trying to get the dynamics of their characters. Please, feel free to give me any constructive feedback you might have. Cookies to anyone who notices any grammatical or spelling errors, and points them out nicely!_

 _Hopefully this isn't the last Rivetra I write! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

 _-Sparky_


End file.
